Fauler Fukutaichou
by YuryJulian
Summary: Matsumotos Leistung als Fukutaichou wird angezweifelt.


_**Disclaimer: **Alles hat der Kubo Tite erfunden und behält auch beharrlich seine Rechte daran, weshalb kein Geld auf mein Konto floss und ich meinen Spaß hatte, diese Fanfic schreiben zu dürfen! _

_Taichou – Captain_

_Fukutaichou – Vize-Captain_

**Fauler Fukutaichou**

by YuryJulian

Es war früher Nachmittag und einige Shinigami hatten es sich in einer neuen Bar gemütlich gemacht. Klar, dass da auch Matsumoto Rangiku nicht fehlte und gerade einen Toast anbringen wollte, als jemand scharrend neben sie trat. „So so, wir sind einmal wieder beim feiern", sagte die Stimme des Taichous der zwölften Division Kurotsuchi Mayuri, der in Begleitung seines Fukutaichous war.

Matsumoto hielt mitten in ihrer Rede inne und drehte sich etwas herum. „Und?"

Er faltete die Hände ineinander. „Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wieso man dich noch nicht aus der Soul Society verbannt hat. Dein Verhalten ist das eines Fukutaichous unwürdig. Sieh dir nur Nemu an, von ihr würde ich solche Eskapaden, wie sie bei dir an der Tagesordnung sind, nicht erdulden."

Besagte Nemu sah unterwürfig zu Boden, hatte die Hände vor dem Körper ineinander gefaltet und schien mehr wie eine willenlose Sklavin, denn ein freier Shinigami.

Matsumoto stellte ihren Becher mit dem Sake auf den Tisch und drehte sich ganz zu dem Taichou der zwölften Division herum. „Was genau wollt Ihr mir damit sagen, Kurotsuchi Taichou?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und versuchte so wenig verletzlich wie möglich zu wirken, obwohl seine Worte sie bereits hart getroffen hatten. Wie konnte er sie hier nur vor all den Leuten denunzieren, wo er doch gar keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie überhaupt arbeitete. Gut, sie lag die meiste Zeit auf der Couch, gönnte sich ein Nickerchen oder las Zeitschriften, aber das ging ihn doch wohl überhaupt nichts an.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass man dich immer nur dabei beobachten kann, wie du feierst, aber nie arbeitest."

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm in seine grinsende Visage geschlagen, aber riss sich zusammen. Sie war hier in einer Bar, in der eine Menge Leute sich aufhielten und sie von einer ganz anderen Seite kannten. Es war jedoch nicht zu verhindern, dass nun ausnahmslos alle dem Geschehen folgten, das der Taichou der zwölften Division zu leiten schien.

„Das stimmt", meldete sich die Stimme von jemanden, den Matsumoto nicht sehen konnte. „Als ich letzte Woche von meiner Division mit einem Auftrag in die Zehnte geschickt wurde, hat sie nur auf der Couch gesessen und sich eine Modezeitschrift angesehen, während ihr Taichou einen großen Berg Papierkram bearbeitet hat."

Matsumotos Miene verfinsterte sich. „Sonst noch was?"

Kurotsuchi lachte. „Dem Mann muss ich Recht geben. Ich habe dich auch noch nie wirklich bei der Arbeit gesehen. Du hilfst zwar hier und da, wenn es darum geht dein Schwert zu gebrauchen, aber sonst ist da nichts. Angeblich würdest du dich sogar vor den Augen von Hitsugaya-kun betrinken. Wärst du mein Fukutaichou, kannst du dir gewiss sein, hätte ich dich bereits zum Arbeiten gebracht. Bei mir schläft niemand im Büro oder lackiert sich die Fingernägel, nur weil er sich zu fein für die Arbeit eines Vice-Captains ist. Vielleicht sollte ich Meldung machen, damit jemand die rothaarige Schönheit aus der zehnten Division unter die Lupe nimmt."

Zähneknirschend ballte Matsumoto die Fäuste. Wie konnte dieser eingebildete Kerl sie nur derart bloß stellen? Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als eine helle Stimme sich klar und deutlich Gehör verschaffte.

„Sie ist aber nicht Euer Fukutaichou!"

Alle drehten sie sich zur Tür herum, wo Hitsugaya Toushirou langsamen Schrittes bis zum Captain der zwölften Division ging und neben ihm stehen blieb. Seine Miene war finster und ließ keinen Schluss auf seine folgenden Worte zu.

„Taichou?", flüsterte Matsumoto.

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr", sagte Kurotsuchi und schien es sichtlich zu bedauern. „Ich hätte einige kleine Experimente, bei denen ich noch eine Versuchsperson brauche. Du willst sie nicht zufällig los werden, Hitsugaya-kun? Dir würden dann einige Ärgernisse erspart bleiben und mehr Arbeit als bisher wirst du sicherlich nicht haben." Er lachte laut auf und legte den Kopf dabei in den Nacken.

„Wer hat hier gesagt, das ich unzufrieden mit meinen Fukutaichou bin?", fragte Hitsugaya und seine Stimme klang drohend.

„Aber, aber, das sieht man doch", sagte Kurotsuchi.

„Wo?", verlangte Hitsugaya zu wissen.

Jetzt geriet der Taichou der zwölften Division zum ersten Mal in Erklärungsnot.

„Im Übrigen heißt es Hitsugaya Taichou, auch für Euch Kurotsuchi Taichou! Wenn Ihr keine Beweise für Eure haltlosen Anschuldigungen habt, dann geht und lasst Matsumoto in Ruhe ihre Mittagspause machen. Die hat sie nämlich mit meiner Genehmigung bekommen und was sie während dieser Zeit tut ist ganz allein ihre Sache und geht niemanden etwas an! Darüber hinaus bin ich sehr zufrieden mit meinem Fukutaichou! Der hat wenigstens einen eigenen Willen." Hitsugayas Augen blitzten kurz auf und genau auf Nemu, die erschrocken einen Schritt zurück ging. Der Captain der zehnten Division hatte nämlich die meiste Zeit die Augen gesenkt gehabt und mehr zum Boden als zu den Personen um sich herum gesprochen.

„Kein Grund gleich aggressiv zu werden, Hitsugaya-kun", sagte Kurotsuchi verlegen lächelnd.

Hitsugaya sah ihn mit zuckender Augenbraue an. „Es heißt Hitsugaya Taichou!" Er zischte jede einzelne Silbe und da verstand auch Kurotsuchi, dass es an der Zeit war, den Platz zu räumen.

„Ehm, ja, man sieht sich beim Meeting morgen früh", sagte er und hob die Hand zum Gruße, bevor er mit Nemu die Bar verließ.

Niemand sagte ein Wort, alle starrten sie auf den weiterhin finster blickenden Hitsugaya. „Wollt ihr nicht weiter trinken?", sagte er nach einer Weile, als er es satt hatte beobachtet zu werden. Dies verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Jeder ging zu seinem Platz zurück und führte seine Gespräche weiter oder aß seinen Imbiss.

„Taichou?", sagte Matsumoto leise.

„Was?"

„Das gerade eben... Meintest du das ernst?"

Hitsugaya blickte zu ihr auf. „Was?"

„Na, das du mit mir zufrieden bist, was meine Arbeit angeht."

Hitsugaya drehte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte zum Fenster raus. „Ich habe mich bisher noch nicht beschwert, oder?"

Nun strahlte der Fukutaichou der zehnten Division über sein hübsches Gesicht. „Nein, hast du nicht."

„Dennoch musste ich dich jetzt holen kommen, weil du deine Mittagspause um zwei Stunden verlängert hast."

„Hu, doch schon so spät? Aber ein kleiner Drink geht noch, nicht Taichou?" Sie hatte sich bereits wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken lassen. „Ich bestell dir auch einen leckeren Saft. Du musst die unbedingt probieren, die sind echt lecker!"

„Soll ich Kurotsuchi zurück holen und ihm sagen, du würdest gerne bei seinen Experimenten mitmachen?", fragte Hitsugaya an sie gewandt und marschierte sogleich aus der Bar.

Matsumoto kippte auf Ex ihren Drink hinunter und huschte hinter ihrem Taichou her. „Bin schon da und helfe dir, wo ich nur kann!"

ENDE

written: 15.08.06

_Anm: Ja, auch das hier war eine Challenge von Samusa. ;) _


End file.
